This invention is a receiving blanket with pouches for a baby's legs and feet, especially for newborn babies being transported in a car seat when it is necessary to attach a seat belt between the baby's legs.
All babies are wrapped in a receiving blanket when they are discharged from a hospital. Newborn babies need to be wrapped to keep them feeling secure and to protect them from the wheather. The standard receiving blanket simply wraps a baby up in a roll, with the babys body, arms, and legs undifferentiated.
State laws in most if not all of the United States now require that children riding in automobiles be secured in their seats by seat belts. Babies and toddlers usually ride in a "car seat", a removable accessory seat which is supported by the automobile seat and backrest. Most car seat designs require that a baby's legs be separated to accommodate the seat belt.
The standard receiving blanket of the prior art thus creates a dilemma. To comply with seat belt requirements, and to accommodate a seat belt, the standard blanket must be partially removed and the baby's legs exposed, thereby negating much of the benefit of the receiving blanket.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a receiving blanket with pouches for a baby's legs and feet so that a car seat belt can be attached between the baby's legs with the blanket fully in place, i.e. without unwrapping the blanket. Thus the car seat belt and the receiving blanket can be used together, and both can be properly used so that one does not negate or interfere with the other.